


Straw

by Duldum



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: straw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duldum/pseuds/Duldum
Summary: Rei Sakuma loves straws.





	1. Chapter 1

“Straw.” Rei Sakuma


	2. Slurp

“Slurp!”

That’s the sound of Rei Sakuma drinking his tomato juice. From a straw. Why the hell is he drinking tomato juice from that fancy cup? The world will never understand vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Rei Sakuma! I hope you drown in tomato juice.


End file.
